


Treasures

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Michalis, bearing gifts.





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> For drabblesoup, 'treasure'.

"For me?" Maria questioned. She couldn't remember the last time he had given her a present. Years before, she was sure... Not that she didn't think just having him there with her was enough of a gift. 

"For you," Michalis replied as he set the small bundle in Maria's hands. She unwrapped the silk handkerchief quickly, curious, and gasped at the beautiful star-shaped hair-pin tucked neatly inside. 

"It's beautiful," she managed as she tucked the handkerchief into her dress and then reached to pin the star into her hair. Quickly, Michalis reached to help her. 

Truly, she had wonderful treasures.


End file.
